<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case Gone South by Muddled_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391065">A Case Gone South</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow'>Muddled_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, private detective AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au where Daud and Corvo both ended up as Private Detectives, taking cases and being rivals in Karnaca.<br/>They both moved on from there in order to pursue more coin and work in Dunwall, and this picks up a year after, where things have ended up rather bad.<br/>Some hints of romance in this, and caring about each other. c:</p><p>Prompt fill from tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano &amp; Daud, Corvo Attano/Daud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case Gone South</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvo's desk was still a mess.</p><p>Grumbling under his breath, Daud casually took a glance towards the door, after having let his eyes wander. Staring down into papers and clues always had him look up sometimes, after all.<br/>
There were silence from the door, no movement of the handle. Despite the pot in the kitchen being full of food, not being kept warm. Despite Corvo telling him he'd be back within a few hours. Getting up from his own desk just under the window, Daud wandered over to Corvo's, and picked up a few of the papers strewn about, finding himself reading them, yet again, the rain drumming on the windows.<br/>
Sometimes, he'd stick his nose into Corvo's cases, just for the fun of it. Sometimes, for the necessity of it. It was not often Corvo would be late, but for the last few weeks, it had been so too many times for comfort. Even Daud had found himself being late, where he met Corvo halfway, the man reaching out a hand to Daud's bruised up face even before saying hello. Daud remembered feeling confused for a moment, then in pain, then... He appreciated it, after the fight he had been in. Even smiling.<br/>
All these attacks were coordinated, Daud was sure of it. He'd discussed it with Corvo today, and the fact that he went off this morning to this case anyway...<br/>
Resisting the urge to grind his teeth, Daud laid the papers down with a heavy frown planted on his face, and searched through the mess, his hands jerky as he searched. Finding the case papers that was dated for today, 24th of The Month Of Cold 1824, and looking over them all.<br/>
What clues his roommate had found, everything he needed.<br/>
Every paper he got to had him look more and more pissed, seeing something he'd noted. That Corvo most likely had not cared to think about, as he was worried about money for weeks now.</p><p>At the end of his investigation, Daud left as he were, leaving his coat and hat behind on their couch. He only took his weapons.</p><p>Slight misunderstandings had a tendency to spiral quickly out of control in Dunwall. Despite knowing this, Corvo had still managed to find himself being careless when circumstance would say he should be careful. For he felt the pull of his work all too well sometimes, pulling at his mind and thoughts like a rat jumping away with it's meal. Inching forward with leaps, leaps to something unknown, with a chance of him losing his meal should he be too careless.</p><p>So there were little to no need to wonder how he had managed to get to this point, with his meal practically smeared on the cobblestone.</p><p>Yet, Corvo couldn't help but to be pissed about this, about it all.<br/>
Pissed at how his case had lead him to this exact alleyway, how he had ended up in yet another fight. He thought at first, from not seeing the men approaching him that the case had been a goose chase, that had from the start lead him into another fight, akin to the last one he took in this district, but seeing them as they stepped into the streetlights from the main street, had Corvo understand all too well that this was a calculated, and paid for visit from these men. Swords drawn, dressed in 'fine' gang attire. Pockets rattling, for sure, Corvo thought to himself as he drew his own sword, ready for whatever were to come to him.</p><p>The detective was sure in his swordsmanship, despite his profession, for Corvo made sure he could defend himself if he so needed to. As Daud had, from the beginning of all of this. Their work was dangerous even at the best times, so it never was wrong to try out choke holds on each other or spar whenever they had a few hours free. He still remembered those nights up on the rooftops, how they left the rooftops with bruises all over, that a few clients had pointed out, saying those looked painful as soon as they came into their shared rooms.<br/>
All Corvo did was to chuckle and smirk to himself, Daud finding himself with a smirk rivalling Corvo's.</p><p>Standing up against the gang of 'finely' dressed men, Corvo knew that if he got out of this at least alive, he could get something out of this "goose chase" of a case. Find out who had done this, after some rest, of course. For he could see all too well that he wouldn't be walking away from this without a single scrape. There were too many men, all oozing of pride from how they eyed Corvo like a training mannequin, to cut and main as they saw fit. As if Corvo wouldn't put up a fight, that this prissy private detective wasn't anything special..</p><p>Corvo couldn't' wait to prove them wrong.<br/>
The first two men ran at him, Corvo quick to dodge the flying swords by pulling himself up to the nearest wall, the back of his head hitting the window he backed up against with a glassy thud. Not caring about this, Corvo instead moved in to the man closest to him, leaving him with a solid slash across his gut as he Corvo used his own body to knock the slashed gang member aside, and get to the other, who was turning as his fellow man fell.</p><p>As the slashed man fell with a bloody scream to the cobblestones, Corvo put a hand on the others thrusting arm, on aware of the other coming behind him for the second it was needed. This resulted in Corvo's chest being locked in a hold, and almost carried off his feet. But the detective was too tall for this, and instead used this to actually toss himself back, with the support of someone holding him, kneeing the idiot who thought he could stab Corvo straight ahead of him in the chin. He bit his tongue for sure, as he growled in pain, spitting out blood and cursing Corvo with slurred words, needing a precious moment to recover.</p><p>The heaviness of Corvo had the man's grip lighten enough that Corvo managed to elbow himself out of it, elbowing straight at the ribs. But this gained him a punch in the face from another gang member, now three of them stood against one, for the time being. There were still two left, waiting to go in, like proud peacocks waiting to show off their plumage and take the spoils. Grunting, Corvo's body flew away from the man who just held him, his sword feeling alien in his hand for a moment, but not for long. He was straight back to counter a sword slash at himself, swords clashing together and Corvo pulling back with so much Corvo he managed to stab the man attacking him in the neck, leaving two, for Void knows how long. He wasn't dead, it was a good dent in his neck, but he'd be dead within the minutes, for blood gushed out of him.</p><p>Corvo, not even having time to taste the blood running down into his mouth, flew at the man who was standing by for a moment, too perplexed at how the prissy detective managed to slay two of the gang already. And that was his downfall, looking up from his fellow gang member to see a sword entering his chest.</p><p>And being pulled out quickly, Corvo needing to turn around before a sword slash flew just behind him.<br/>
He was too late, and got a solid slash over his shoulder, having him hiss in pain, all while still moving to drag his sword out of the man. It was easier now that he put more into it from the adrenaline of the pain, and slashed rather wildly sideways as he turned around, not too sure where his attacker was at the moment.</p><p>Nor the two others, and he saw it just before it was too late.<br/>
The attack he wildly tried to connect with somebody missed, Corvo feeling it by getting grabbed again. Only this time, Corvo proceeded to throw the man that was holding him off, sending him flying into the cobblestones. To then, like a whirlwind, proceed onto the others in a speed that few had seen in their lifetimes, especially from someone who seemed so bulky. It was nothing but muscle, so it was far from heavy to carry, which Corvo proved quite so well.</p><p>Soon in the fight, Corvo having held up rather badly due to fatigue, his head was slammed against the cobblestones he had laid the others onto, not being able to hold in the pained gasp that escaped him once the impact landed.<br/>
He was tired, already from all of this. Still aching from bruises, and angry. He spent too much energy, and what was left in him was bleeding out on the streets now.</p><p>But he wouldn't die here.</p><p>Managing to somehow wriggle out of this, Corvo got back up to his feet using nothing but his own strength, dragging himself up from the cobble stones in a hurried motion, in order to not be knocked down again. He luckily wasn't, and managed, within a second, to get the man who kept him down, Corvo doing so out of a need to defend himself, and rather quickly too. A slash across his neck was all that was needed, and he fell down in Corvo's stead, at least, as Corvo saw it.</p><p>Now, it was the last two.</p><p>They went down easily enough, as one were too shaken from all of this blood, and how Corvo managed to stay as he were, even with all those damned bleeding wounds and bruises, painting his face in a horrid blue and red. At the end of it all, Corvo stood in the same alleyway, panting in order to keep himself breathing. Now that things had calmed down, his body allowed him to feel some of the pain that he was in, and it was not a very comfortable situation, to put it lightly. And the same body, also told him to run. Then, his brain joined in too.<br/>
He couldn't be in there, among all those bodies. Even if he told whatever found him, guards or civilians, he'd be blamed for this. With a bloodied sword in his hands, and coin in his pocket from swiping it off the bodies, it wouldn't look good no matter what. So Corvo found his feet again, and started to inch his way towards home again...</p><p>It took Corvo a few moments before he realised where home was for him, now, as suddenly, he stood at the edge of the docks, facing south, towards the ships and docks.<br/>
... Shakingly biting his lip as he tore his wide, tired eyes from the sight, Corvo turned back into the city, to find some good route to take. He'd only been here for a year, so the city wasn't truly known to him yet, though he knew many of it's alleyways and where to linger.<br/>
And where not to be bloodied and hurt, and this place was pretty much where he should not be.</p><p>All while Corvo attempted to find his way home, Daud had already been looking. And he was getting closer, for he knew that there were more patterns entwined into this case than it first seemed.<br/>
It was around this district, close to the river and rats, that most riff raff would circle in, and where most of the coin he and Corvo was often set to hunt down had ended up. And usually, where those who were set to die ended up too. Daud knew this from his own experiences too.<br/>
The underworld of Dunwall was not a kind one, and both him and Corvo knew it. They had been cocky, still were, but by now, it had been best to be careful, due to all the attacks.</p><p>So Daud kept a low profile, hiding more than he stomped around as he usually would, despite the man really wanting to. And eventually, he, from the shadows of a building and being more hidden than he should be, heard a scream coming from the alleyways.<br/>
Sounded like a man's, nothing like Corvo, but still, he decided to investigate. He couldn't help it, as everything in him was certain that Corvo had ended up in too much trouble. He sprinted off towards the direction, and found a guard joining him to investigate, the man too busy with "helping" that he didn't even knock Daud away, which he knew was a common thing. Maybe it was the lack of a coat that had him not care today.</p><p>And what met him once the guard had passed and found his way, was a bunch of gang members, and a blood trail. Daud went after that, idly stepping back the way he came as if he didn't want to see this, to circle around, to not give the guard a hint, nor give him a chance to think about following the trail.</p><p>And he followed this, quickly as he ran across the wetter cobblestones. The rain hadn't let up at all.</p><p>Corvo had stopped to take a look behind him once he heard the scream as well, not managed to get very far in this state. He stood with a hand against the wall of a building, the brick feeling like it wanted to scratch up his hand, and leave him there, a bleeding mess.<br/>
This whole thing was a mess. This whole city was a mess.</p><p>... Sighing as he leaned himself against the wall, using his shoulder to avoid any injuries, Corvo's brain still didn't work too well, and he ended up leaning his head against the wall too. Tired, just wanting a moment of rest. Wanted to sleep, but he was at least lucid enough to know that this was a bad idea. But the urge to do it was overwhelming.<br/>
Yet, he heard some kind of steps, approaching from his side.</p><p>Managing to push himself off the wall, groaning as he did, Corvo reached for his sword at his side, hand placed on the handle, as he struggled with finding the strength to do all this.<br/>
Pat pat pat pat.<br/>
Hurried steps came closer and closer, and once the man who the steps belonged to came into view for Corvo...</p><p>Everything in the man relaxed, to the point it was almost dangerous for his balance.<br/>
And what met Corvo, Daud's face. It was an expression he'd never seen before, it had Corvo look surprised, as well as he could in the state he was in.</p><p>"... I.." Corvo uttered.</p><p>Daud walked up to him, hurriedly too, almost to the point where Corvo didn't manage to register it, and soon he was embraced, a hand on the back of his head.<br/>
Corvo's bit his lip, as he took a moment to attempt to hold around the other too, his friend. Corvo didn’t know why.<br/>
But his body failed him, and he went down, his knees giving up, Corvo only understanding it once the grip around his shoulders got tighter, and he saw Daud's face in front of him now, having stopped him from falling completely by getting an arm around Corvo's back and holding him up, all while having moved down to a sitting position.</p><p>He didn't have enough of a grip on Corvo to keep him up, so he had to let him fall, at least in a controlled one.</p><p>So now Daud was raising him up in a more comfortable position, and laid Corvo very close to him, making him lie in his arms, to the point where Corvo could rest his head on his shoulders if he wanted to. And where, he could be carried too, without much trouble.<br/>
Corvo cursed himself under his breath as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable, Daud not minding it at all, all while the man tried to form some kind of words.</p><p>Corvo smiled, his nose now lining up with his roommates jawline.</p><p>"I was attacked. Again." He muttered, his voice sounding strained. It felt wrong to say, felt wrong in so many ways.</p><p>Daud... Cradled Corvo in his arms for a moment, looking pissed off beyond any reason, but then, just.. Exhausted. Tired, and worried.</p><p>Corvo just looked tired... They fell into some sort of silence, while they both locked eyes for a moment, Corvo wanting to rest now, now that he had a moment to. He would be getting home now.</p><p>After a while, Corvo, with a pained look in his eyes, took a deep breath, his hand gripping onto Daud's shoulder, rather hard. Meaning, he had some strength in him, it was simply being saved.</p><p>"I just want to go home." Corvo said, as clear as day. Something in his voice, was very vulnerable. Very raw, with emotion and tiredness, together with a longing that Daud... Knew all too well. He’d felt it too, and Corvo knew. He saw those books from Serkonos Daud kept with him.</p><p>He could feel what Corvo felt at the moment, and knew exactly what he meant. And how raw this was, for both him and Corvo.</p><p>... All Daud could do was to lean his head down to Corvo, in order to try and make him relax, to rest. They ended up with Daud's forehead leaning against Corvo's face for a moment, not able to reach most of it, and... Without thinking all that much, he found himself kissing Corvo's forehead, just after Corvo had closed his eyes for a second, to just rest for a precious moment...<br/>
This took Corvo's attention from his pain to Daud for a moment, and with a surprised, yet knowing look on his face, he looked up to Daud, just for a moment... The grip on Daud's shoulder moved a little to hold on better, for Corvo could feel Daud wanting to get up, and go home now. See it on him too.<br/>
Leaning his head back, towards Daud's shoulder as the man got to his feet with Corvo bridal style in his arms, Corvo now hid his face in Daud's shoulder for a while, sighing very heavily. Understanding what made him get so close to this man for the first time in a long while, else from the less expensive rent that they shared.</p><p>And thus, they went home, and Daud... Even Daud found himself now suddenly looking towards the river, towards south again, after having taken a turn towards the river through alleyways, in order to avoid the guards and other people out on the streets this damned evening.</p><p>Towards home.</p><p>... He turned after a good moment of realisation, and went back to their shared apartment, near the markets.</p><p>Back into the city.</p><p>Today Corvo got the bed. Settled on it, looking to Daud getting the medical supplies needed for his wounds.<br/>
It took some few hours before Corvo could sleep after his wounds had been cleaned, and he only managed to start to drift off after arguing with Daud for him to take the bed too. Despite this not having been the rule they had agreed on at all, when they first acquired the bed. Only with Daud's weight there on the queen size bed, with his back turned to Corvo, did the man, bandaged up and with a face full of bruises, manage to sleep.</p><p>And during the night, Corvo's arm moved to Daud's back. Laid beside it, as if he was seeking some sort of reminder of home.<br/>
Daud didn't wake up from it, the man too tired, heavy, dark blue bangs under his eyes.</p><p>They were both so tired. Yet, wouldn't give up on this. They had both left Serkonos for more coin, more work, and a new start. Both of them had known each other vaguely as rivals when they left, and when they found each other heading to see the same apartment, they were both miffed, annoyed. Argued until the man showing them the apartment butted in, and told them to share, or else none of them would get it. For he wanted his money no matter what. And the two of them clearly could pay up, with such argue skills they'd get far with in their line of work.<br/>
The next morning over a cup of tea, they both agreed that all this that had happened was bullshit, and not something they'd let whoever sent those goons get away with.</p><p>And once that Corvo recovered well enough, those bastards would pay.</p><p>But for now, the two men fell into silence for the rest of the day, not speaking about yesterday.<br/>
Only occasionally catching each other's look to the other, both frowning, yet with a light expression as they did. As if, it wasn't all that bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>